(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) torchiere lamp with overheat and overvoltage protection functions, and more particularly to a torchiere lamp which includes a high-voltage input power source combining with an IC (Integrated Circuit) drive circuit without using a transformer and an electrolytic capacitor, and is provided with an overheat and overvoltage protection circuit, such that the safety of the LED torchiere lamp can be improved and the lifetime of usage of the LED lamp can be extended, thereby having the practicality.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional torchiere lamps use halogen bulbs which may burn people who use the lamps or cause fire to endanger lives and properties. Therefore, an overheat de-energizing circuit needs to be provided to pause the operation of the halogen bulb, which will affect the effect of lighting and the safety. Although there are the LED torchiere lamps afterward, a conventional LED torchiere lamp uses high-voltage alternating current of 100V-240V as the power source, as shown in FIG. 1; therefore, a voltage reduction technology should be used to acquire lower voltage, wherein a transformer or a switching mode power supply is normally used to reduce the voltage, and then the AC (Alternating Current) current is converted to DC (Direct Current) current which is converted in turn to a constant source of DC current, thereby making the LED source to illuminate. However, a conventional AC-to-DC conversion system is large in size and has high loss to increase the cooling cost considerably, which shortens the lifetime of usage of the LED lamp greatly.
Accordingly, the present invention discloses an LED torchiere lamp that operates without using the conventional AC-to-DC conversion system and the electrolytic capacitor to extend the lifetime of usage significantly and increase the safety.